Mission: Get rid of the fan club
by Dalnim
Summary: After the Willow incident Sirius decides he wants to change his way of life. The first order of business is getting rid of all the girls after him and he asks Remus for help. Wolfstar.


**Summary: After the Willow incident Sirius decides he wants to change his way of life. The first order of business is getting rid of all the girls after him and he asks Remus for help. Wolfstar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"I don't like my life anymore, Moony." Sirius Black said thoughtfully. "I don't want to be a bully… or a player anymore."

He was sitting on his bed at sixth year Gryffindor dorms with one of his best friends on the last day of Christmas holidays. He had stayed with Moony in the castle to repair their friendship after the incident with Snape and the Whomping Willow.

"Wow, Sirius Black is fed up with being a ladies' man. Gone through them all already?" Remus Lupin said without looking up from his book and hoping the slight bitterness couldn't be heard of his voice.

"I'm being serious, Remus. I want to change. Not all the way… I'm not going to study any more than I do now and I like my prankster side, but we need to back out a bit with them, our pranks have become too cruel, they're not funny anymore. I almost lost my best friend because I was being an idiot and thought it would be a good prank to tell Snape about the Willow." Sirius said regret in his voice and pressed his face to his hands. "And I'm tired of all the girls coming at me and flirting with me all the time. I'm tired of one night stands and having a new girl every week. I want to fall in love and have a steady relationship."

"You really want to change." Remus stated amazed having stopped reading his book when he realized Sirius hadn't cracked 'Serious - Sirius' –joke (that meant he really was serious). He closed his book and sat up.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, give me an idea that helps me get rid of all the girls." Sirius said glumly.

"Well… you could just tell them to lay off of you…or you could pretend to be gay, or date a one girl longer than a week or…" Remus listed when Sirius cut him off.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Sirius exclaimed. "I can pretend to be gay and they'll leave me alone."

Remus raised an eyebrow at him and said

"You know that they won't just believe you if you just announce you're gay… not after all those girls you've dated."

"Damn, you're right." Sirius muttered. "I guess I just have to get someone to agree to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"What?!" Remus exclaimed before he could stop himself. It was painful for him to see Sirius go from girl to girl every week while he wished he could be one of them, but to see him date a _boy _that wasn't him… That was pure torture.

Remus had realized he had a crush on Sirius the year before and had tried his best to hide it – only Lily, who was his best friend apart from the Marauders, knew of it. The crush had developed into love as the months went by and the hiding became harder and harder, but still he had done it. The Willow incident had hurt Remus more than he had shown, but he had forgiven Sirius, as he knew Sirius really regretted it and losing him even as a friend was a thought Remus couldn't bear. And now, if Sirius started dating a random guy – even if it was a fake relationship – he surely wouldn't be able to hide his feelings anymore and that could result for him to lose Sirius.

"Remus?" Sirius called him out of his thoughts.

"W-What?" Remus said clearing his throat. "What did you say?"

"I said I need to find a guy who agrees to be my fake boyfriend and asked if you would do it." Sirius said.

It took a moment for Remus to understand what Sirius was saying, but in the end it sunk in. "I – You- You want _me _to be your boyf— fake boyfriend?"

"Yeah, will you do it?"

"I… Erm… Why me?" Remus asked without knowing what to say. He knew it was a chance to him to be with Sirius, but at the same time it wouldn't be real. He knew he was only going to get hurt if he agreed, but a part of him still wanted to do it.

"Err… Well, you are one of my best friends and I would be comfortable to be with you, and I don't want to break anyone's heart when I break it off when the girls back off..."

'_But you'll break mine' _Remus thought.

"Also I can't exactly date Prongs 'cause he's still after Evans and that wouldn't help him at all and Peter… Peter's not my type." Sirius rambled. "You're the one I can tell everything and you take me seriously when I tell you something like this and you're always willing to help me and…"

"Okay, I'll do it." Remus said cutting him off before he even realized he had actually agreed to be Sirius' boyfriend.

"Really?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Err… Yeah." Remus said. "So… how exactly are we going to do this?"

"Just act like couples… you know, dates, handholding, little touches, err… kissing…" Sirius trailed off. "We don't have to do the kissing part if you're not comfortable."

"I am if you are." Remus said already imagining kissing Sirius like he had done so many times before.

"I am." Sirius assured. "I think we best tell Prongs and Wormtail so they won't think we've gone mad during holidays." He grinned.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

* * *

The next day the other students returned from the holidays and Sirius went to fill in the last two marauders while Remus went off to find Lily. He wanted to tell her right away as he and Sirius had agreed to start the show on the feast and he didn't want Lily to accidently reveal anything about his feelings if she saw them together.

He pulled Lily to an empty classroom and told her the story.

"You did what?!" Lily exclaimed. "Oh Remus, you know it's not gonna last more than a few weeks."

"I know, and I know I'm the one who's going to get hurt in the end, but I'm still going to do it." Remus said. "This way I can see what it would be like to date Sirius and help him out. Also, if I'm not doing it, he'll find someone else and I don't think I can bear that."

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Lily said understandingly.

"So do I, Lily." Remus sighed. "So do I."

* * *

Sirius and Remus entered the Great Hall holding hands and chatting with the other two Marauders. James and Peter had taken the plan well and both had agreed that Remus was the best choice to help Sirius out. James had even joked that they were going to prank the whole school by doing it.

Whispers broke out around the hall as the new couple was spotted and half the girls were sending angry glares towards Remus.

"If looks could kill I would be dead a hundred times." Remus murmured.

"Don't worry Moons, I won't let them get to you." Sirius whispered back and grinned cheekily.

"You call me that one more time and I'll let Moony have a go at you, come the next full moon." Remus threatened.

Sirius gulped and mock saluted him. "Yes dear." He said meekly, making Remus snort.

After the feast they gathered in the common room, like they always did, and Sirius and Remus took over the couch with Sirius' head on Remus lap. They switched stories of their holidays and just chatted with their friends while Remus played with Sirius long, black curls, running his hand through them.

The girls in the common room spend the whole night keeping an eye on them and sending glares at them, but none of them had the guts to confront them, which made Remus very grateful. During midnight the Marauders went to bed and both Remus and Sirius fell asleep a smile on their faces.

* * *

The first few weeks went by very quickly and Sirius and Remus had started to look like a real couple. The little touches were a natural part of their lives and they automatically sought the other person out and sat next to each other in classes, lunch and common room. Sometimes both of them even forgot that it was all a fake.

Though little touches and hugs were a natural thing for the pair, they hadn't yet shared their first kiss. Remus was a bit disappointed, but was still enjoying his time with Sirius and had never been happier.

The Hogwarts inhabitants had mostly gotten used to the pair and most of the girls calmed down a little, but still Sirius was getting offers every day. There hadn't been any serious encounters with Sirius' fan club apart from the glares, but the Slytherins had, like expected, called them names and tried to hex them. Sirius and Remus had dealt with them accordingly and Hogwarts' population had gotten a good laugh as they wore pink and neon green robes for the whole week.

Just as things were starting to look good and the girls calm down, a Valentine's Day Ball was announced, making them all go crazy. Sirius was having offers thrown at him 24/7 and even Remus got a few, even though they announced they were going together.

As the ball day arrived, Remus was nervous and excited. He was going to the ball with the boy he loved, but was afraid he was going to slip and tell Sirius about his real feelings, or that something was going to happen and ruin the evening for them. In the end he decided to just forget everything else and concentrate on the evening with Sirius.

"You ready?" Sirius asked coming out of the toilet. He was wearing dark blue dress robes that fit him perfectly and made him look incredibly hot and Remus was trying hard not to just stare at him. They were alone in the dormitory as James had already gone down (He was going stag) and Peter was only going for the food.

Remus swallowed and nodded before smiling at him.

"You look good." Sirius commented grinning as he took Remus by hand and led them down to the hall.

"Thanks, you look good too." Remus said trying to hide his blush. He was wearing black robes with silver lining that matched very well with Sirius.

They entered the Great Hall and saw that it was changed into a huge ballroom with a stage for the band. Nearly everyone was there already and the Weird Sisters started to play their first song.

"You wanna dance?" Remus asked eyeing the mad looking girls on the tables and hoping to escape to the dance floor.

"Lead the way." Sirius said and they started to dance in the rhythm of the fast song. They danced the whole evening only occasionally joining their friends in the tables to rest and were having the best time of their lives.

As the evening neared its end Sirius' fan club looked like they were going to murder Remus for stealing Sirius from them, but Remus couldn't bring himself to care. He was lost in Sirius, beautiful gray eyes as they danced a low song, his hands on Sirius' shoulders and Sirius' around his waist.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes as the song went on and near the end Sirius leaned in, his soft lips brushing lightly against Remus'. The kiss was gentle and lingering, everything Remus could have hoped for and much more than he had ever imagined – it was perfect. They slowly broke off and Remus glanced at the seething girls, before smiling mischievously.

"Let's give them a show, shall we?" He whispered to Sirius, who got on immediately and matched his smile before capturing his lips into another kiss. This kiss was long and exploring and it made the onlookers look at them with envy.

"Damn, I never knew you were such a good kisser, Moony." Sirius breathed as they came up for air.

Remus just smirked at him and kissed him again.

The ball ended soon after and the boys went to bed after a few goodnight kisses for the Gryffindor girls' entertainment in the common room and Remus fell asleep happier than he had ever before.

* * *

After the ball the girls had seemed to realize Sirius wasn't on the free market anymore and started to really calm down. Sirius only got few tries of flirting and date offers every day and Remus was dreading the day they would stop. He wanted to keep the game on and be with Sirius as his boyfriend, but knew that it wouldn't last forever. That, of course, didn't make it any easier.

Little did Remus know that Sirius didn't want their relationship to end either, though he had not properly realized it yet. He kept coming up with excuses to not to end it, thinking the girls would be after him again the second he was free or that all of them hadn't given up yet.

The day however came, when not one girl offered herself to Sirius or asked him out, or tried to flirt with him and Sirius no more had an excuse to keep it going, at least not after James commented on it.

"Wow, no attempts in a whole week." James said in wonder. "I think it's save to drop the act now, Padfoot, summer hols coming up in a few weeks and all."

"Err… Yeah." Sirius said. "Thanks for help Moony." He continued attempting a smile while he wondered why he didn't want to let Remus go before dismissing the thought for later.

"It's okay. That's what friends are for, Padfoot." Remus said with false cheer before excusing himself from the table. After he stood up and left the room, Lily, who had been eavesdropping the conversation a few seats away, went after him.

She found him in the empty classroom they sometimes used to study together or just chat when they wanted privacy, sitting on the couch and trying to read a book.

"I knew you would come after me, but it's not necessary Lils, I'm fine." Remus said attempting a small smile as she entered.

"Don't lie to me Remus, I know you better than that. You're most definitely not fine." She said sitting next to him.

"I knew it was coming Lily, I willingly agreed to it. I knew it was gonna end someday." Remus said his voice breaking.

"But it doesn't make it any better." Lily said hugging him as he cried.

"It hurts so much, but I don't regret it." Remus said tears running down his face. "I will never regret it. Those few months were the best months of my life. I have never been happier. I could produce ten Patronus with just one moment with him."

"I know." Lily sighed. She had never seen Remus as happy as he was when he was with Sirius and in her opinion they were perfect for each other. Only if Sirius returned Remus' feelings.

"Damn Potter, why did he have to open his big mouth and…?" She muttered.

"Don't blame James, Lily, it would have ended any day now… And he doesn't know about my feelings for Sirius." Remus said wiping his eyes dry. "Furthermore, you can't always blame James for everything. He's not really as bigheaded as you think. He's a bit oblivious to certain things, yes, but he has matured a lot this year. You really should give him a chance, you might be surprised."

"Fine, I'll think about it next year, if he stops asking me out every day." Lily said.

"Hah! I knew you liked him. And he hasn't asked you out since the ball and even before that only a few times."

"I do not! Furthermore, we're here about you and Sirius, not me and James." She said.

"See? You called him James!"

"Remus!"

"Fine, but really, there's nothing more to talk about considering me and Sirius. I'll just pretend it never happened and keep hiding my feelings like I did before the whole thing. I'll cherish the memories in my heart and never speak of it again unless someone mentions it first." Remus said.

"I really think you should just tell him and…" Lily started.

"No. We've been through this before. I won't risk losing his friendship for my feelings." Remus said with finality. "Now let's start studying, we have exams in a few weeks."

Lily complied and dropped the subject for the moment and took out her books, but little did they know that their conversation had been overheard by a certain messy haired brunette.

* * *

James Potter could admit he was bit of an oblivious to some things, but usually he noticed when there was something going on with his best friends. This was why he was overly surprised to find out that Remus had been crushing on Sirius for a long time, but hadn't said anything about it. But then again, Remus had always been good at hiding his feelings.

James felt bad for Remus for having to hide his feelings and bottle things up and see Sirius go from a relationship to another as James knew what it was like to watch from the side when the one you love goes with another.

Not that he had ever tried to hide his crush on Lily, though he could admit his approach wasn't the best one, which is why he had tried to give Lily some space and not ask her out every chance he got. After hearing the conversation between Remus and Lily, James had gotten a bit of hope and was really hoping that Lily gave him a chance the next year, but decided that now wasn't the time to worry about Lily. He needed to find a way to help Remus.

In the end, after a lot of thought over the things he had overheard, he decided he would keep an eye on the situation for a while before deciding his course of action.

* * *

A week after Remus and Sirius break up, Sirius found himself pondering over things and trying to figure out what was wrong with him. The fake relationship with Moony had worked, the girls had left him alone and things were back to normal, but still Sirius wasn't happy. After he dropped the act with Remus, he had been feeling empty and somehow… incomplete. He noticed that he missed the little things and touches with Remus and that he sought Remus out from every crowd and place he went. He made up excuses to speak and just be with Remus. He had even asked him to help him study for Merlin's sake! And that had been the wake up call to Sirius that something was wrong with him.

He thought back to the months he spent with Remus in their fake relationship and smiled. Sirius couldn't remember a time he had been happier than then. He could vividly remember their first kiss in the ball and how they had given a good show for the onlookers. Sirius could almost feel Remus soft lips on his and the electricity he had felt when they kissed for the first time. Now that he thought about it, Sirius realized that he had never felt that with any of the girls he had dated.

Sirius replayed the moments with Remus in his mind and realized that he had loved every minute of it. He had even forgotten their relationship was a fake at times and just enjoyed the time with him. He hadn't even wanted to end it when the time came, even though there hadn't been any reason to continue.

Suddenly it all clicked into its place and Sirius realized why he sought Remus out every chance he got, why he was feeling so empty and why he missed Remus even if he was just across the room. He was in love with him. Sirius Orion Black was in love with Remus John Lupin, his best friend.

As the realization hit him he smiled at himself for being so stupid and not realize it with all the signs he had, but then followed the question: what to do about it? He could always tell Remus, but what if he didn't answer his feelings? Remus had never shown any sign of attraction to Sirius or any boys for that matter so Sirius didn't even know if he was gay. What if things got awkward between them? But then again Remus had dated him – err… fake-dated him. But he could have done it just as a favor to his friend. At least that's what he said: 'that's what friends are for.'

Sirius was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice James enter the room until he sat down next to him and spoke.

"Hey Padfoot. What's up?" James asked. He had been paying close attention to Remus and Sirius for the past week and had decided it was time to take some action. He had cornered Lily just a few moments before and asked her for advice of what to do.

**Flashback**

_"Hey, Lily." James said as he spotted her coming from the library. "Can I…"_

_"No Potter, I won't go out with you." She interrupted._

_"Would you just listen to what I have to say for once before jumping to any conclusions?! For your information I have no intention to ask you out." James snapped irritated and left Lily standing shocked. "Now, can I have a word with you in private, please? It's about Remus."_

_Lily just nodded mutely and followed him to an empty classroom. He locked the door and cast a few silencing charms before starting to speak._

_"I know about Remus crush on Sirius. I overheard you talking the other day, but that's not the point." He said before Lily could interrupt. "I have noticed he's more withdrawn and studious than before and I'm worried. I know he's hurting, but I think there might be a chance that Sirius returns Remus feelings. I have kept an eye on them for the past week and noticed that Sirius has been quieter than before and maybe a bit depressed and is always seeking Remus out wherever we go like he did during the time they were together. I think he likes Remus, but hasn't yet realized it, but I'm not hundred percent sure. So, I'm asking you what to do about it." James said._

_Lily stared at James for a moment in wonder thinking _'what the hell happened to Potter'_ before she shook herself out of it._

_"I think you might be right." She said thoughtfully. "I suggest you try to talk with Sirius and find out if he has any feelings for Remus and if he does, let him tell him himself. If he doesn't… well, there's really nothing we can do about it."_

_James nodded._

_"They looked really happy when they were together. I never thought about it before, but they were happiest I have ever seen them. And they kinda… complete each other, if you know what I mean."_

_"Yeah, Remus is the calm and logical one and Sirius is more mischievous and lively_."

_"I think you should add the mischievous to Moony too." James commented smiling. "He's practically the brains of every Marauder operation. Anyway, thanks for the advice, Lily." He continued and unlocked the door._

_"You're welcome." Lily said still a bit amazed _'a normal conversation with Potter and not once he asked me out'_. _

_"And I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." She yelled after him._

**End of Flashback**

So, here he was trying to find out whether Sirius liked Remus or not.

"Oh, hi Prongs, I didn't see you there." Sirius said still a bit lost in his thoughts. "I'm okay… I guess."

"You guess?" James said. "Come one Sirius, you've been acting odd all week. You've been acting weird since you dropped the act with Moony. Remus has been acting odd too… he's more studious and withdrawn than before. Did something happen after your 'break up'?

"I don't know, James." Sirius said running his hands through his hair. "I feel like there's a piece missing of me. I – I think I might have fallen for Remus." He continued staring into nothingness. "Merlin, what am I gonna do? I have fallen in love with Remus, my best friend. I can't get him out of my mind… I keep replaying the time I was with him over and over again and realized it was real to me. We said it was fake, but it was real and I miss him… I miss being with him, James. What am I gonna do?" He almost pleaded, not noticing the huge grin on James face.

"Well, I don't know… Tell him?"

"But what if he doesn't love me back?" Sirius said. "I don't want to lose him or to things get awkward because of this."

"Padfoot, this is Remus we're talking about. _If _he turns you down he will do it so that things won't get awkward and I'm not so sure he will… I mean he looked happy when you were together."

"You think?" Sirius asked a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yes, now go find him and talk to him. I think he's still in the common room." James said yawning. "Well, I'm off to bed. You can tell me how it went in the morning."

Nodding, Sirius exited the dormitory and walked down to the common room. It was so late that it was empty, apart from Remus who was reading a book on the couch by the fire. Sirius walked to him and sat next to him, before laying down and putting his head on Remus' lap like he had done so many times during the time they were together.

Remus continued reading the book and his other hand automatically found his way to Sirius soft hair, running through it. Sirius sighed contently and closed his eyes enjoying the familiar feeling of Remus' fingers in his hair. After a few minutes Remus seemed to take notice of what he was doing and stopped.

"What are you doing Sirius?" He asked.

"Relaxing." Sirius said. "You should try it… you're studying too much lately."

"What are you on about Sirius?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"I miss you." Sirius sighed taking Remus hand into his and playing with his fingers, trying to avoid looking at Remus. "I miss this." He continued and waved his hand. "I miss our time together, the little things, hugs and touches… kissing you… I love you Remus." He said finally looking at Remus.

Remus stared at him in shock as the words flowed out of his mouth, thinking he was dreaming, but in the end deciding that if he was, he didn't care.

"You – You do?"

"Yes." Sirius said. "I know you probably don't…" He tried to continue, but Remus cut him off and kissed him like no one had ever kissed him before, pouring all his emotions to the kiss, love and happiness on the top of the list. As the kiss broke off he whispered the four words he had wanted to say for a long time:

"I love you too."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for readers, please review and tell me how I did.**

**- Dalnim**


End file.
